Blue Eyed Dreams
by loveless9
Summary: Pinkie Pie meets Discord in the garden maze. Things are said and thoughts are spoken, and Discord seems to be mesmerizer by Pinkie's blue eyes. Rated K


Laughter, that was her best trait. Pink mane that bounced with every step, and a cutie mark emblazing happiness on her flank. Ice blue eyes, and I couldn't help but melt. Never thought this way before, such an odd feeling. A fuzzy, tingling in my chest. All the other mares seemed posh and boring, but she was more than magic and friendship. She was laughter and some sort of concotion of crazy happiness.

And now she walked up to me in the garden maze, she found where I was watching. I didn't know what to do or say, should I keep up the wall or let her bring some of it down. She looked so small, so young, and held so much confidence.

"I saw what you did to Applejack," she accused, "Change her back, now!"

I chuckled slightly, trying to avoid really looking before I began to blush. I couldn't believe what I was saying, sounded so sweet and nice. Not what I intended.

"Oh, silly pony, I don't understand how you're not enjoying the fun."

I got in close and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't you see, a whole world of chaos. Chocolate milk rain, and and actual dragon flies. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Pinkie Pie made herself small, and looked down at her hooves.

"Yeah... but... not if it means I have to leave my friends."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Come now Pinkie, you don't need those poines. They'll only hold you back. Lets have some fun, make this town ours."

I laughed loudly into the sky, making myself big.

The party pony let out a sigh, "Discord, that's enough. You can't sway me to leave my friends! You... you're just a big bully and that's all you'll ever be."

There was something in her eyes, something that seemed like it hurt to say that. I chuckled once again and got in real close, and whispered in her ear.

"Don't act like you don't want to like me Ms Pinkie Pie. I can see it in your eyes."

She quickly backed away and her pink checks turned red. I could see the internal struggle in her face, she looked like she wanted to leave, find her precious friends, and try and defeat me. But another part of her wanted to stay, this made me smile.

I caressed under her chin with the fluff in my tail, she shivered. I turned around and began to walk away.

"Fine Pinkie, if you don't like me fine, go away and find your Twilight Sparkle and all your other friends. I'll just be alone with all my fun."

I turned away and could no longer see the pink pony. I knew only two things could happen, she would turn and leave or come back. I heard her hooves gently 'clop' on the grass. Suddenly her hoof touched my dropped paw.

"I don't want you be alone Discord," she sighed, "you look like a fun friend."

I smiled and took the pink pony in my arms lifting her into the air.

"Hazzah, Pinkie Pie has come to play with me."

The earth pony started to giggle, and I felt the fuzzy feeling in my chest again. That chuckle, high pitched and just so bubbly. I didn't know what was coming over me. I didn't know what I was feeling.

"Discord?" asked Pinkie, "What are you looking at?"

I laughed nervously, "You, my dear, I'm looking at you."

"Well why?"

"I don't know, I just like the look in your eyes. They're so bright."

Pinkie Pie blushed, and when her eyes closed, she filled in the space between us.

Her lips touched mine, and a wonderous meeting. My heart raced and every part of me soared. I couldn't breath, my heart was in my throat. She tasted like cupcakes, and assorted fruits. I couldn't tell what to make of it, but everything was great.

We eventually parted, even with my reluctance. I looked into those blue eyes once again, but my vision was blurry. Pinkie Pie seemed to fade, and I began to panic.

And with a sudden boom, the ground shoock, and I woke up.

A dream, a horribly wonderful dream that only I would imagine. But here I was still, incased in a stone prison, locked away for Celestia only knows how long.

Another dream of Pinkie Pie, this couldn't be normal.


End file.
